If you assume
by VereniceDrugsong
Summary: AU. "So they said that the world is ending on December 21 of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up." "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary: AU.** "So they said that the world is ending on December 21of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating:**T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender:**Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: **Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.

* * *

**-Thanksgiving dinner-**

"Hello?"

"Sasori?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Yes Konan." He held the black phone between his head and shoulder. Sasori was 19 years old, whit red hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He was not that tall and not that skinny. Dressed with a black bottom up shirt and black pants.

"Don't be so sour. I was calling to wish you a happy thanksgiving." He sighed and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Am not and happy thanksgiving for you too." The girl on the other side laughed. There was a small pause.

"What are you doing?" Sasori grabbed a bread knife and placed the loaf on top of a cutting board.

"Cutting bread? You?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Looking in my closet for a pair of missing shoes. Family dinner?" Sasori smirked.

"Yeah. Chiyo- baasan is making me do the last preparation." He said while cutting the bread in pieces.

"Found it!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Found the shoes?"

"Yes. Deidara is there?" Konan asked with a muffled voice.

"No. He'll be here soon." The bread cutting was finished. The redhead placed it on a small basket.

"Umm. Do you think you can be free by 11?" He took the basket and walked out of the kitchen.

"11?" The door bell rang. "Wait, I think the brat is here." Sasori walked towards the front door and opened the door with his elbow. A smirking blond was outside. Blue eyes outlined with black eyeliner. He was the same height that Sasori but thinner.

"Hi Danna un."

"Yes, the brat's here." Konan laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Don't be rude, greet him back and tell him hello and happy thanksgiving." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Hi brat. Konan says hello." The blond smiled and took a piece of breath out of the basket in Sasori's hands. Before Deidara could said something back Sasori cut in. "I'm not playing messenger. Tell her latter."

"You are no fun Danna un." The blond said rolling his eyes. Sasori glared at him.

"Konan. I think we can be free by 11, why?" Deidara looked at him curiously and nibbled a corner of the bread.

"We were thinking of hanging out for a while in the hideout." Sasori eyed the blond.

"We'll be there."

"See you later then."

"Later Konan." Sasori said and the line went dead. The red head looked at the blond.

"Help me brat." Deidara smiled and took the basket from Sasori's hand.

"Sorry un." The shorter male rolled his eyes and walked back into the house. It was a small house. The front door leaded to an open space where the living room and dining room were. To the left of the dining room there was a door to the kitchen. A small bathroom for visits was to the right of the door and to the left there was another door to a cupboard and a set of stair leading to the second floor. Sasori went to the dining room. Deidara followed. "Your grandmother is home?" Sasori nodded. Deidara placed the bread on the table and took another piece of bread. "You should have toasted this before serving." Sasori glared at the smirking blond.

"You shouldn't be eating those Deidara, you'll spoil your appetite." A new voice said. The two boys turned around and glanced at the old woman dressed in a black dress that was walking towards the table.

"Chiyo-baasan. You look nice." Sasori said with a bored tone of voice.

"So do you. You too Deidara." Deidara smiled.

"Thank you Chiyo-san un. Don't worry about my appetite, I'm starving and your food is always delicious un." Chiyo laughed.

"That's nice of you." A ping was heard from the kitchen. "That's the oven. Do you mind bringing the turkey Sasori?" The boy shook his head and went into the kitchen. Deidara quickly moved the things in the table to make space and sat on one of the chairs. Chiyo sat on the head of the table and waited. Sasori returned with the turkey, placing it carefully on the table. He sat in front of Deidara.

"Dear Lord" Chiyo began closing her eyes and bowing her head. "Thank you for the food we have today in our table. Please bless this family and help the ones less fortunate. We thank you for the happiness we can share today and plead for it to be lasting. Amen."

"Amen." Sasori mumbled quietly and glanced at Deidara, who just nodded. The redhead tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Deidara sighed and smiled. Helping himself with mashed potatoes.

"Pass the carrots Danna un. "

* * *

"I'm still uncomfortable when she does that un." Deidara said. Sasori looked at him questioning. "The praying. You don't un? It's not like you believe in god either un." Said the blond glancing back at his companion.

"I'm used to it by now." The redhead said as he buried his hands in his sweater. There was a moment of silence. "I don't think Chiyo-baasan believes in god either." He mumbled nonchalantly.

"Un." Was everything Deidara said. The last metro station had leaved them near an old cinema and a 24/7 gas station. They were walking down a dark country road now. Barbed wire and wooden posts delimited the properties. There was a pine forest to their left and some small hills and depressions covered in grass to their right.

"If she doesn't, why she keeps praying un?" Deidara asked him before crouching down and slipping through a hole in the wire. Sasori followed him.

"She's used to it." He answered plainly in a bored voice.

"I guess she is un." There was a path hidden between the trees and at the end of the path there was an old country house. Deidara jogged the last meters. Sasori shook his head and walked calmly there. The redhead took out a key from his pocket and opened the door.

The house was small and square shaped. The walls were covered with murals and posters. There was a wooden structure on the left with a high platform and some stairs. Below the stairs, on a shelf, there was a sound system that ran with batteries. Each step was illuminated with a candle. There were also candles in a wooden ledge around the wall and on top of a table in the center of the room. There were also two sofas, some puffs and pillows and an armchair. A song with a piano, electronic effects and a female voice filled the place.

_"'Cause I just can't find the strength_

_To pull you up and keep you taut_

_No I just can't find the strength_

_To hold you up and keep you taut"_

On the armchair was Pein, tall, pierced and with grey eyes and orange hair. Itachi, black hair and eyes, and Kisame, blue hair and dark eyes, were on in one of the sofas. Hidan, albino and short, was lying on the floor, using one of the puffs as a pillow. Kakuzu, tall and tan, was sitting on the other sofa. Konan, indigo hair and blue eyes with a paper flower decorating her hair, was under the stairs, putting the music. Deidara grabbed one of the puffs and Sasori sat down next to Kakuzu.

"Right on time Sasori, Deidara." Pein said and put his phone away. Sasori nodded. Kakazu handed Sasori two cans of soda. The redhead tossed one to Deidara.

"Hidan wanted booze but he's drunk enough." Kakazu comented.

"I thought Hidan could handle alcohol just fine." Sasori muttered dryly.

"He can. Just not mixed up with depression."

"I'm not fucking depress you bastard. That bich was a fucking bich that's all." Hidan huffed from the floor. Kisame tore his eyes from his phone and looked at the albino, shaking his head.

"Sure Hidan." He said. Deidara looked at Hidan, who just shrugged. The blond shook his head.

"Who are we waiting for un?" Asked Deidara casually.

"Do you really want to know Deidara?" Asked Kakazu maliciously. The blond boy looked at him.

"Deidara-sempai!" The blond jumped to his feet, trying to escape. He tumbled back when a figured dressed in black clothes and orange mask jumped on top of him.

"Tobi! Get off!" He yelled and pushed the other boy. Hidan rolled out of the way and started laughing.

"Tobi be a good boy and leave Deidara alone. _Yes Tobi, don't act so foolish._" Zetsu, green hair and yellow eyes, said. Sasori 'tched' and stood up, offering a hand to Deidara who took it and huffed.

"Everyone is here now." Kisame said. Itachi next to him nodded. Konan sat next to Itachi.

"Sempai! Tobi wants to know if you had a great day as Tobi had!" Deidara flinched and nodded, glaring at the boy. Hidan began laughing again and was kicked by Deidara.

"Shup up Hidan un." Said the blond, still fuming. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you guys something." Konan said, ending all the discussion. She looked around the group.

"I figured that much." Kakazu said.

"I'm not complaining. The dam party at my house and this fucking holiday are stupid." Hidan said from the floor.

"So? Nobody is asking." Kakazu retorted. Deidara smirked at Hidan.

"Shup up you bastard." Hidan said. Kisame shook his head and mumbled.

"Here we go again."

"Oh you two stay quiet!" Konan said.

"Yes! Yes! Be good boys like Tobi." The masked boy said bouncing on the spot. Deidara hit him across the head.

"Shup up Tobi un!"

"Everyone stay quiet." Pein said and Konan looked at him thankfully. There was a moment of silence in which only the music was hear.

"So?" Sasori asked.

"You are so impatient Sasori." Konana said and Sasori glared at her. Deidara smirked behind his bangs.

"So they said that the world is ending on December 21 of 2012" Konan said.

"I don't believe that crap." Hidan snorted

"No?" Kakuzu looked at him and said

"Hell no. You do?" Hidan said back, looking at the ceiling. Everyone became silent and glanced around them. Curious of what the other thought.

"No." Kakazu snorted.

"Well, if it was true…" Konan said.

"It's not." Kakazu interjected

"Don't interrupt un." Deidara glared.

"…if you knew you were going to die." Konan continued.

"You sound so optimist there." Kisame said.

"Shup up." Sasori hissed annoyed.

"If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?" She said.

"I'll tell Kakazu to go and fuck himself." Hidan said. Itachi looked at him. Kisame and Deidara began laughing. Konan shook her head and Kakazu glared at him.

"You always tell him that un." Deidara said.

"He's right you know." Sasori added. Hidan shrugged and dismissed the comment.

"Tobi would say everyone how much Tobi loves them!" Konan grinned at Tobi's comment.

"Yesterday was 21. We have one month until the end of the world." Pein said.

"True. I was thinking that if…" Konana then paused, looking for the right words. "We should write letters to the ones we need to say something and deliver them by December 21."

"But we are not going to die on the twenty-one." Kisame pointed out.

"Well no… but it could be like a game and…" Konan looked to the floor. "It could be used to try to make amends…" The boys looked at her, thinking deeply.

"Hn. I'll do it." Itachi said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. Kisame next to him nodded.

"Me too."

"Tobi likes the idea!"

"I'm not paying for the mailing."

"If that bastard does it, so do I."

"Sure."

"I'm ok with it. _Fine._"

"Un."

"Let's do it."

There was a momentary pause.

"Do you think the cinema is still open?" Kisame asked and the noise escalated again.

* * *

This was supposed to be up yesterday, been Thanksgiving and all that but I fell asleep. Pathetic excuse I know, but it is valid. Anyway, I got this idea buy a foolish commercial of how now that the world was ending the guy was going to call his mother-in-law, boss and friend to tell them the ugly true because he had like a lot of minutes in the phone. It was really dumb, but it made you laugh. So I began thinking, "If you really knew that the world was ending on December 21, what would you tell people?" So Akatsuki Fic it is.

As a side note, I know the world is not ending on 2012. I live in Guatemala and believe me, it's not. I even know some ancianos y ancianas mayas (elders) and they think that Hollywood is… not right, at all, and overstating. The Oxlajuj Baktún cycle is just another calendar like the one of twelve months you use every year.

-VD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary: AU.** "So they said that the world is ending on December 21of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating: **T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: ** SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: **Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.

**Note: **Second chapter. Late I know, you have total permission to shoot me. Thinking better, please don't, if you do I won't be able to finish this. Jejeje. Ok, I'm going to go and bang my head against a wall.

In other things, I really appreciate the favorite and the follow for this story, as well as the hits and visitors. If someone could leave a review, I will be delighted. I could use some constructive criticism.

On with the chapter.

* * *

**-Hangover and wrong reasons-**

The cinema was closed when they arrived at it last night. Hidan had yelled and cursed for some alcohol and of course Kakazu had hit him, hard actually, and dragged him back to his house. He stated that even if the albino didn't want to admit it, he was angry and not really stabled in the moment. After that, they had entered the gas station and started making harmless havoc. The old man behind the counter glared at them and kept quiet. They had been there many nights before and the man just knew. Stocked with unhealthy food and sodas they returned to their hideout. Around 12 o'clock Konan had call it a night and Pein, having a car and been a good gentleman, drove her back to her home. The rest of them took the train and parted in different stations. Deidara was the last one out the train and he had walked almost fourteen blocks before reaching his apartment complex. He collapsed in his bed without undressing or letting down his hair.

When he woke up the next evening he had a bad case of bed hair. Cursing and yawing he had rushed out of the apartment and into the city. The malls and stores were full of mad people fighting for the sales. Deidara liked malls, stores, sales and shopping, but was has not suicidal. Crazy rabid shoppers were not good for the physical integrity of one. Black Friday was scary.

The non commercial streets were far more quiet. Deidara walked on almost empty sidewalk. He was wearing a grey coat and light blue jeans. His hands were in his pockets, one of them playing with a disposable lighter. He huffed and some mist escaped from his mouth into the cold air. A gust of wind made his hair flutter around him. His ponytail swigged wildly between his steps and the wind. His steps took him to a house squeezed between a laundry and a flower shop, near the corner of the street. The flower shop was actually the corner of the block. Deidara jogged to the house and rang the bell. An old lady hurried outside from the first floor of the house and opened the gate. Deidara smiled at her. She sighed and let him in. Walking hurriedly he went up the outside stair to one of the many rooms. Knocking the door with a metal four pinned to it.

"Hidan, it's me Deidara, open the door un." He waited for some seconds before knocking again, a little harder this time. There was a thud from inside the room and a string of curses. Deidara smirked and took a step back from the door. Said item was violently yanked open and a fuming Hidan spat.

"What the fuck?" Deidara rolled his eyes and looked at the albino. He was only dressed in black boxers, had his hair tousled and tangled and his eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles underneath them. Pushing Hidan out of the way, Deidara stepped inside the apartment. The room was messy and dark. The blond dodge a pile of dirty laundry and opened the curtains. Hidan yelped and covered his eyes. "The fuck blondie?" Deidara smirking went to space, a dining room and kitchen combination. There was a sink, a portable stove over the counter, a small fridge and a wooden cabinet. He filled a small pot with watter and put it on the stove, still smirking.

"Hidan, you were drunk yesterday un." Deidara said and shook his head.

"I fucking know that. I don't need you bitching at me. Fucking hell." He said, flopping back into the messy mattress and holding his head.

"I'm not bitching you idiot un." Deidara said, sitting in one of the chairs and resting his elbow on the table. "I came here to give you a cup of coffee and hear you talk about your freaking ex un." Hidan groaned.

"Hell no." Deidara shook his head and held his head in his hand. Hidan curled between the sheets and kept quiet.

"Don't be like that un." Hidan huffed and pulled the covers over his head. Deidara smirked and checked the water. It was almost boiling and the blond stood up and looked around the cabinet where Hidan kept nonperishable food. Pulling out a package of coffee he returned to the stove and busied himself with making coffee.

"Fuck. You know? She was a dumb blond that only cared for fucking and shopping." Hidan finally muttered.

"Wasn't that the reasons why you liked her?" Deidara said sarcastically. Hidan huffed and continued talking, choosing to ignore the comment. "She was easy to ignore and to fuck and even with that I couldn't make it work. For Jashin's fucking sake. She claimed I was too messed up to date and she fucking left." He said from beneath the covers.

"Aren't you dating for the wrong reasons un?" Deidara said. The blond took out a cup and poured the coffee in it. Hidan sat up on the mattress and began laughing.

"Yeah, says the boy that had never had a fucking girlfriend or a date in his fucking life." Deidara smirk disappeared from his face.

"That was low, even for you un." He stated simply and placed the cup on the table. Fumbling in his pockets he pulled out the lighter and began playing with it. "But I'm not stupid un. I'm not dating because dating someone will be dating for the wrong reasons un." Hidan cursed under his breath and stood up, kicking the pile of laundry out of his way. Deidara pulled out a pack of cigarettes and light one.

"You are still smocking that shit?" Hidan said before gulping down the coffee. He made a face when the hot liquid burned his mouth.

"Yeah un. And you are still drinking booze un." Hidan laughed and waved his hand in front of his face, blowing away the smoke. "Is a miracle you don't spend all you money on that stuff un."

"Kakazu makes sure I don't. Fucking bastard is always checking and bitching about what I do with my money." He gulped the coffee again. "At least I only get a hangover and not fucking cancer." Deidara laughed and blew the smoke on Hidan's face.

"You could, liver cancer un." He said. Hidan glared at him.

"Shut up blondie."

* * *

I don't see Deidara like a hyperactive one, I see him sarcastic and feisty, and a smoker. Deidara smoking kills. Hidan in the other hand, still curses and lives in a small room for rent and the landlady is an old woman. I can't kill that cliché. My cousin's grandmother (that is not related to me at all, but is a nice lady) rents rooms for people in college. So…

Wait for the next chapter.

-VD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary:** AU. "So they said that the world is ending on December 21 of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating:** T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender:** Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: ** SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning:** Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.

**Note:** This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, Happii Haden. Thank you so much, you actually made my day (night). My sister was looking me like: What? Because I was dancing around. n.n

The date of this chapter is Monday, 26.

* * *

**-PTSD to random questions-**

"Are you like… ever going to date him?" A girl of Konan's of 'Psychopathology of children and adults' class asked her when in the morning, just before class Pein had carried her bag and walked her to the classroom. Konan had stared at the girl in silence for a long time, wondering and confused. After a while of uncomfortable stares, the other girl had raised her hands and shrugged, letting the topic go. The teacher had come in and continued last week's lecture about post traumatic stress disorder in children and adolescents. Konan sighed and began scribbling down.

'The range of traumatic exposures reported in the literature of PTSD in children and adolescents falls into four major categories, which are: natural and technological disaster, accidents intra and extra-familial violence and life-treating illnesses and life-endearing medical procedures.'*

The pen stopped after the last point and raised from abode the paper. Konan exhaled and inhaled softly. Her eyes went from her notebook to the front of the class, her eyebrows furrowed in discomfort. The teacher continued talking and the class continued listening, unaware of Konan's turmoil. She also chose to ignore it and continued taking notes.

Konan almost jumped from her seat when her mobile vibrated in her jeans. Forty five minutes had passed since the lecture about PTSD had started. Her nerves where over the edge. The teacher had given some examples of situations that could trigger the disorder. The words were still clear in her mind and scribbled in black ink in her notebook. Wendy, car accident, minor injuries and death, bad dream, screeching tires. 'Children with PTSD continue to suffer the effects long after the trauma is over.'She tapped the screen of her phone and checked the message.

'_Konan, is your class over un?'_ She almost laughed, Deidara even writes with his trademark word. She breathed in deeply and wrote her response. Her phone vibrated again.

"_No un? Thats scholar abuse and because its not hardcore violence, just dragging out the class hours they dont notice un! O.o" _She hid a smile behind her hand. The teacher was handing out old papers.

"_I'm almost out. Don't be so dramatic… -.- and since when you are an expert in scholar abuse?" _She pocketed her phone. The teacher called and she walked to the front of the room to collect her paper. A nineteen out of twenty. She smiled.

"_Since I help you study for a test, and back in high school trying to get a teacher fired un :p" _Konan shook her head.

" _n.n'"_ She waited for Deidara's answer and tore a piece of paper from her notebook. Carefully, she cut it making it square instead of rectangular and began folding it.

"_Are you out yet un? :/"_ The professor dismissed them. Konan began collecting her stuff, placing it on her messenger bag. She walked out of classroom, her eyes still focused on the paper she was folding.

She walked down the steps and glanced over the trees lined before the parking lot. Next to a eucalyptus, the kind that had green leaves and stringy trunk, in a patch of grass Deidara and Sasori where sitting. Konan walked to them and drop her bag.

"You are so annoying Deidara." The blond looked up at her and smiled.

"Danna is rubbing off on me un." Sasori rose and eyebrow and glanced at the blond.

"Don't use me as an excuse brat." Konan glanced at Deidara and sat next to him, returning her attention to the paper in her hands.

"But Danna I love you un!" Konan smiled and Sasori scolded at the grinning blond. "Stop glaring at me Danna un." The redhead intensified his glare. "Konan tell him to stop un." Sasori glared more at Deidara and the blond pouted. Konan laughed.

"No, manage you own troubles." Konan said and he huffed.

"What are you making Konan?" Deidara asked. She looked at him.

"Huh? A paper rose." She said showing them the flower made with a notebook paper. "Pretty isn't it?" Deidara nodded and leaned back into the tree.

"Japanese considered origami an art." Sasori mumbled. "But it's not true art, folded paper fades so quickly." He said, hiding his chin in a black scarf.

"It's not true un. It's not the perfect art but its true art un. Fleeting un." Deidara said back.

"Talking about art, did you manage to find a final project?" Konan asked the blond. He shook his head.

"No, they said that I had to use a more traditional type of art un." Deidara said. Konan glanced at him, he was frowning and pouting.

"Fireworks aren't exactly art brat." Sasori said.

"Because you know so much un." Deidara said, sticking his tongue at the redhead.

"I do, I study Art History." Sasori said while sneering down at Deidara.

"Whatever Danna un. I still need a new idea though un. What about you Konan, how was your extremely long class un?" She looked away from the boys.

"Fine I guess." Both artists looked at her closely and the blond sighed.

"You guess un?" She nodded. Her fingers stroked the paper petals. Deidara looked at the origami.

"Oh…! I got an idea un." Konan turned her head towards him again and Sasori's eyes darted to the blond with a bored look. "Konan, can you teach me to make origami un?" She looked at him puzzled and nodded. "Grate un! I'll see you later." He said and jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going brat?" Sasori asked him. Deidara turned his head and smirked.

"To talk to my teacher un." He answered before disappearing in the building. Konan looked the spot where he vanished and sighed. Sasori huffed.

"The brat must have come up with a new project." He noted and Konan nodded. "Konan." He mumbled from inside his scarf.

"Huh?" She said looking at him.

"What's bothering you?" He asked plainly. Konan's eyes lowered to her lap and hardened. There was a moment of silence. Finally Konan opened her mouth.

"We saw Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in children and adolescents." Sasori eyes went over her quickly before spacing into the distance, his mouth and chin covered by his scarf. "It just… made me wonder." She said, staring at the blue lines and white spaces in the rose. Sasori kept quiet and placed a hand in her forearm.

"Konan, we all know. It was a long time ago, for everyone of us." He finally said and she nodded. She sighed and relaxed. Sasori lifted his hand from her arm. The wind picked up and ruffled their scarves and hair. Someone near them yelled and cursed when a pile of papers was scattered with thewind. Sasori smirked and shook his head, mumbling something that sounded like 'baka' and Konan smiled, looking at the floating paper.

* * *

*This is a paraphrase of the contents of chapter taken from "Review of Psychiatry, volume 12: edited by John , Michelle & Allan Tasman." Not mine.

Many of the stories I have read featured an already established relationship between Pein and Konan, so I thought: develop it! Actually, none of them are together. Perhaps only one pair out of five will already be an item, perhaps. Also I'm using Pein and not Nagato or Yahiko because I still don't know who I prefer to be paired with Konan. .-.

Sasori is studying first year of Art Histori, Konan is on second year of Psychology and Deidara is on first year of Art.

Till next chapter.

-VD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary: AU.** "So they said that the world is ending on December 21of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating: **T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: ** SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: **Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.

**Note: **I was yelling at myself "Go on with the chapter and stop looking AMVs!" and then my sister came and we start seeing (again) chapter 166 of Naruto Shippuden, where Hinata confessed to Naruto, because we are NaruHina fans.:3 and then we carried on with all the Pain arc. It was like: "OMG Love her! (about Hinata)" and "OMG… Awesome! (Naruto/Kyubbi/Yodaime)" and "why?! So sad…! (Nagato, Yahiki and Konan)". But I manage to finish this (and start next one) before dinner.

Also, I was checking out the visitors and hits the story got. People from Vietnam, Saudi Arabia, Romania and many more places are reading this story. It feels really awesome, to know that people so far from my country are reading this, it push me to give you new chapter quickly (reviews make me write even faster). I really hope you all like "If you assume".

* * *

**-The moon over the rooftop-**

"Why are you here?"

"I lost the key of my apartment and I figured you'll let me crash here."

"Hn."

"Now, the real question is… why are we on your rooftop Itachi-san?" Itachi's black eyes went from the sky towards the boy next to him. They were lying down on the synthetic shingle, which felt like sandpaper, on the pitched roof of a two store suburban house suffering from bitter cold and wind gusts. Even though they didn't moved. Around them the view of more houses and street lights offered a dull perspective. The electricity made the sky glow orange, veiling the stars. Some house's shingle had been blow away by the wind. The early decorators had already covered their houses in Christmas lights and stuff. The few trees were swaying with the wind and many branches were leaves-less.

"Hn." Itachi said, or more like didn't say, and glanced back to the orange clouds. The other boy next to him sighed and pierced him with his eyes. Kisame smiled lopsided.

"Don't tell me then." He said and tore his eyes from the black haired boy. Said boy continued glancing at the sky.

"It's almost midnight Itachi-san." Kisame said, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. They had been on the rooftop for a while.

"Hn. I know." Itachi said, closing his eyes.

"Aren't you worried? You have classes tomorrow morning." Kisame's short hair was tousled around his face, his mouth curling up in a grin. Itachi opened his eyes and directed towards Kisame. "Let's go down." The raven sat down and nodded. Kisame stood up. To his right, there was another wall and the tilted rooftop, the highest part of the house. Down, the rooftop went over a ledge. Where the rooftop ended, on the right side, there was a metal banister and an open tall window. Carefully Kisame put his feet on the metal and climbed into the room. It was dark. The glow of the streetlight outside sneaked into the room, casting an orange glow and softly defined some objects. Kisame sat on the border of the bed and waited. Itachi soon enter the room, he stayed standing with his back facing the street. His eyes half lidded and fixed on Kisame, who glanced back. A gust of wind sneaked into the room. Kisame sighed and a stream of mist escaped from his lips. He then noticed that the raven didn't have a sweater or coat. Itachi shivered.

"Come here." Kisame said and pulled Itachi down, who gasped and his eyes widen. They fell down on the mattress, Itachi on top of Kisame with the blue haired boy arms around him.

"Hn." Itachi closed his eyes and curlde.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Kisame mumbled, his face pointed towards the ceiling.

"The moon. It's almost full isn't it?" The raven suddenly said. Kisame eyes went to Itachi, curled in his chest and held in his arms.

"The clouds blocked the moon." The blue haired one pointed out. Itachi nodded softly. "Itachi-san is everything all right?" The raven shivered again and nodded slowly. Kisame pulled him and laid him on the bed. Itachi curled against his body. "It's late and it's cold, let's go to sleep." Itachi nodded again. Kisame noticed that he was still shivering and the bags under his black eyes were deeper. "Itachi-san have you been sleeping ok lately?" Itachi's eyes opened. He lifted his head and glanced at Kisame. Slowly he nodded. Kisame's smile faded from his lips and he looked intensely at the other. "Are you sleeping at all?" He said before pushing himself up and leaning in his elbows. Itachi rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Not really." He said and closed his eyes again. Kisame flopped back into the mattress and also looked at the ceiling. Itachi's black hair was spilled on over the duvet. Kisame placed one hand under his head and the other toyed with a strand of the black hair. Itachi's hands were crossed over his abdomen. The silenced stretched over them. The window was still open, making the temperature in the room drop. "I was thinking, that's all." Itachi finally said, his eyes half opened.

"It's that so?" Itachi rolled to his side and glanced at Kisame. The blue haired boy also rolled to his side. They stayed there, facing each other for a moment. Kisame pulled Itachi by the waist towards him and held him closely. Kisame felt him nodded again.

"It I could… I'll write to my brother and ask him to forgive me." Itachi mumbled. Kisame sighed and hugged him. So that was it. Itachi and Sasuke.

"Do it, write to him. You never know, the world might end." He said, the smile returning to his lips.

"Hn." Kisame chuckled and let go of Itachi.

"Let's go to sleep." He said and stood up. He took of his coat and discarded it on the floor. There was a thud and a metallic sound. Itachi sat on the bed and glanced at Kisame.

"I thought you lost your keys." Kisame chucked again and shrugged, before removing his shoes and jeans and walking back towards the bed.

"Perhaps." Kisame said and grinned. Itachi sat on the border of the bed and bend down to untie his tennis. "It was a good excuse." Itachi straightened and glanced over his shoulder.

"You don't need an excuse." Kisame grinned and pulled Itachi to him.

"I'll keep it on mind Itachi-san." He mumbled before pulling the sheets around them.

"Hn." Underneath the covers Itachi smiled.

* * *

I feel like I used to many time the words 'glanced', 'nodded' and 'looked'. But Itachi and Kisame relationship is somehow like that, less words and more glances and silences. Actually, I see all Akatsuki's relationships like that.

-VD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary: AU.** "So they said that the world is ending on December 21of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating: **T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: **Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.

**Note: **I'm sorry I'm so late. This was supposed to be up on Thursday. I spend the night and the next day on the hospital. My mother got sick. Thankfully, everything is ok now. On with the chapter and thank you all who fav or follow the story.

* * *

**-Outsider-**

Tobi skipped, really skipped, down the road. The sun was light and scarcely warm. Perhaps Tobi should have brought a scarf with him. The wind made the grass on the hills beside the road rippled in waves. Tobi giggled. They looked like monster playing underneath the green and yellow twigs. A car passed next to him and Tobi waved at it cheerfully. The girl in the passenger seat looked at him confused before weaving back. Beneath his orange mask, Tobi smiled. Winter was not his favorite season. Tobi liked spring with the pretty flowers and the warm sun. The only thing bad about spring was that Tobi got a lot of allergies. Winter was not as colorful and nice as spring, but today was a nice bright day. A couple of cows were pasturing on the meadow. The wind picked up and played with his black short hair and his clothes. Tobi was still wearing the black pants and jacket from his school. The white shirt neatly tucked in and his shoes clean and shinny, because the school asked the uniform to be like that and Tobi was a good boy. He walked out of the road and into the familiar path in the woods. Tobi didn't like the forest, it was all dark and closed. Tobi did like the house at the end of the path. He liked going there and being there with his friends. There was not bike or car outside so Tobi figured that the hideout was empty.

_"You and me are like one heart-beat._

_You and me are like one heart-beat."_

The music with loud guitars told him otherwise. Tobi poked his head through the door and looked inside. His whole persona brightened up.

"Sempai!" Deidara spun sharply and dropped the bag he was carrying. Tobi aimed to jump towards the blond and hugged him when a voice interrupted him.

"Don't." Tobi stopped and looked to the source of the sound. Sasori was calmly reclined in one of the sofas. Tobi crooked his head to the side. Deidara sent a grateful look towards the redhead.

"Why not? Tobi want's to hug sempai." Tobi pouted. Deidara glared at him and picked up the bag he had dropped before.

"Because not un!" He said before storming towards the other side of the room.

"But sempai!" Tobi said dramatically. Sasori shook his head and stood up, making his way towards Deidara. The singer of the song was now screaming while singing. It was a song that Deidara liked. Tobi was shocked when after the song finished a soft piano played a melody in a _Moderato*_. He listened carefully to the song. Tobi almost imagined a dark room suddenly filled with the light from a curtain being pulled back. He closed his eyes and rested in the doorframe.

"Don't Tobi, really." Sasori said to Tobi, his voice completely bored. Tobi pouted, not that they could see it. Deidara looked at Tobi and rolled his eyes.

"I don't need your hugs right now un." He mumbled and became pink. Tobi frowned. "I fell from a ladder and I got hurt un." Tobi mouth opened in a round 'o', again, not like they could see it.

"Tobi promises to be careful!" Deidara eye twitched and Sasori smirked.

"No un!" The blond yelled and glared at the wall. The song on the speakers ended whit a decreasing of the tempo. A new song, with a melancholic cello and a soft voice. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed.

"_I'm giving up the ghost of love…_" Sasori mumbled and returned to the wall. He knelt down. In front of him some cans of spray and paint were neatly arranged. The bag that Deidara had been holding was filled with brushes and sponges.

"_She is the one that I adore creed of my silent suffocation_." Deidara sang and stuck his tongue at the redhead. Sasori glared at him. The blond pulled out a package of cigarettes and lighted one. He extended the package to Sasori, who grabbed one.

"Light me." He commanded. Deidara lend towards him and the ends of their cigarettes touched. Sasori sucked and the paper burned red. Without moving he blew the smoke out, swirling around both of the heads. Tobi frowned and crossed his arms.

"Tobi thinks you shouldn't smoke! Tobi knows smoking is bad! Sempais are bad, not like Tobi. Tobi is a good boy." Deidara and Sasori looked at him. The blond sighed.

"We know un." He said before returning his attention to the wall. "What should we do Danna un?" He asked his smirk returning. Tobi uncrossed his arms and bit his lip.

"I don't know. I like it like this." Sasori answered Deidara.

"But Danna un!" The blond whined and picked up a can of black spray. "It can stay like that un! Or it won't be art un!".

"Brat. Art is meant to last." Sasori hissed.

"Tobi needs to go." Tobi blurted out. Both artists turned to him. "Yes Tobi need to go! Be good boys like Tobi! Bye-bye!" He said and turned around. He ran down the path and outside the forest. The bright sun and blue eyes welcomed him back. A standard cow, with black and white markings, was grazing on the side of the road. She looked up at Tobi whit big and liquid brown eyes.

"Cow-chan, Tobi thinks that Tobi is on a really bittersweet position."

"Muuuu!" The cow mooed back and Tobi laughed, his eyebrows frowned and his mouth curled in a sad expression.

* * *

_*Moderato: _It's an Italian word that means moderated or mild. It refers to the velocity of the music, saying that it's not slow or fast. Moderato falls for the tempos that are 80 to 100 beats per minute.

First of all, Sasori smokes too because I really liked that idea of "light me" and the faces close together. It's cool and if they moved a little they could kiss. And Sasori is a stressed person, and some smokers are smokers because that's how they deal with stress and pressure. Second, Tobi is a good boy that stills goes to high school, wears his uniform correctly, knows that smoking kills and talks to cows. Yes, the last ones can be done. Well more like the cow will look at you with those big, round and kind eyes and moo. But they are nice. Also, if you want to know, the bittersweet line was because the third song was "Bittersweet" by Apocalyptica (which I don't own.) Really, next chapter is coming tomorrow, I promise.

-VD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary: AU.** "So they said that the world is ending on December 21of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating: **T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: **Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.

**Note: **I have like four chapters already planed and I can seem to find the time to write them. Also I have been painting and drawing a lot so…

* * *

**-Would they?-**

"Do you think they'll hate me less if I wore a dress un?" Deidara asked out of the blue to Konan while folding a piece of paper. The girl looked at him confused.

"I thought you didn't like to be called a girl." She said carefully.

"Yeah un." The blond mumbled back and hided his expression underneath his hair. They were on an empty classroom, making origami. Deidara was struggling to make them correctly and Konan was reminding him the steps.

"How many of this are you making?" She asked while pulling out a book from her bag. The blond sighed and placed another finished origami in a pile of paper figures.

"Like fifteen hundred un." Konan made a face and Deidara nodded dramatically.

"And you have…?" She asked leaning over the desk.

"Six hundred and twenty-four." Konan sighed and opened her book. Deidara folded a new piece of paper. Instead of folding it again, he fixed his eyes in it and frowned.

"Deidara…" The girl finally said softly to him.

"Un." He said before crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them, his blond hair fanning around him. Konan closed her book and placed in her lap. She leaned next to him and rested her head in one of her arms, her other hand tentatively stroked Deidara's hair. They sat in silence for a while before the girl sighed and mumbled.

"It all depend of who 'they' are." Deidara turned his head and looked at her, his brows furrowed.

"My parents un." Konan bit her lip and shook her head slowly. Deidara sighed and closed his eyes, his hair falling around his face. "Un. I kinda hopped they'll send me a Christmas gift this year un. You know…" He opened his right eye. "… I used to think that they'll accept me and me liking guys un. I was just wondering…" Konan interrupt him sharply, getting her head up again.

"Don't. Just… don't." She said before biting her lip and looking sideways. Deidara sighed. "The vast majority of clinical statements about homosexuality and other phenomena that are not approved in our culture are only moralistic speeches.* But being gay is not wrong, is not a mental disability. It's changing but there are some people still so damn half-witted and closed minded. I know it hurts Deidara, really. You don't need them, you have all of us."

"I know un." He said softly. Konan rolled her eyes and leaned into her hand. "It get's hard un. Sometimes I don't want to carry on un." Deidara wrinkled his nose and pouted in discomfort. "I hate Christmas un. I always get all holiday depress un." Konan close her eyes and made a face of acceptance, knowing that Deidara was less focused in the issue.

"Deidara, you are always depress." The blond eyes snapped open.

"No un." He said and the frowned. "Ok, perhaps un. I'm not the most positive person around un. Not like actually someone in our little group is positive un." Konan laughed at that.

"Hn. We are a bit serious." Deidara smirked.

"Except for Tobi un." He said before adding. "Baka un." Konan pursed her lips.

"Don't be so hard, he is a kid after all." Deidara hid his face on his arms again.

"He's an annoying kid un." Konan rolled her eyes. "and weird un." He turned his head towards Konan. Her mouth opened in a confused 'o'. "The other day Danna and I were painting the hideout…" Konan mumbled 'Again?' and Deidara ignore it. "… and Tobi came in and then left like if he was running away un." Konan bit her lip and sighed.

"My guess is that he is lonely. All of us are already in colleague and he's still on high school. Also, we more or less live alone and do whatever we want and he's almost always confined to his house and room. He feel out of everything." She said softly. Deidara frown became deeper and his mouth curled downwards.

"And Zetsu un?"

"The third years of ecoligy are already going out on field practice, he has been out lately." Deidara made a 'tching' noise.

"I get it un. But it was still weir un." Konan almost laughed at that, let it to Deidara to be like that.

"Seeing you and Sasori is weir." She ignored the glare. "You probably made him painfully aware of his loneliness." Deidara glanced skeptically at her

"I tough psychologist should not diagnose their friend un." Konan laughed.

"I'm not! I'm just stating the obvious." Almost all the obvious she added in her mind. Deidara narrowed his eyes playfully.

"No un!" He said lifting his head and standing dramatically, a piece of paper still between the fingers of his stretched hand. "You are breaking the…" he struggled to find the term and the girl laughed.

"Professional ethic?" He glared at her and nodded, sinking down on the chair again. Konan smiled. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Life wouldn't be fun if it was not dramatic un." He stated while sticking out his tongue.

"Are you sure you are not bipolar?" She asked before picking up her book and opening it again.

"Konan un!" he said in frustration. She pulled the book in front of her face, ignoring the boy and hiding her smile. Deidara sighed and returned to the paper. He began folding it again and then sighed. "Konan un?" She looked up at him over the book. Deidara sighed again and held up his hands. "I give up un. I forgot how to make them un… explain me un?" Konan giggled.

"Only if you ask nicely, I swear you boys don't have manners." Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Well… Danna is polite un. Itachi is way too quiet, but he's never rude un. Kisame is polite but he can be freaky with that intimidating aura un. Hidan and Kakuzu are the impolite ones actually un. " He said then sneered. "and Tobi is a good boy un." He had made a bad imitation of Tobi's voice. "and Pein is like… a gentleman?" He said unsure. Konan rolled her eyes.

"Deidara." She said pulling him out of his musings. He grinned.

"Please Konan would you be so kind to explain me the steps of this fine art?" Konan narrowed her eyes and slapped him with the book.

"Ouch un." He said

"Deidara…" She said ominously.

"Ok, ok. Sorry un. I need your help, please?" She smiled approving.

* * *

*Churchill (1967-page 9)

Ok, so poor Deidara, homophobic parents are horrible. My own parents are not homophobic (they know my sister has a girlfriend and love her actually.) but I have seen many girls and boys been pushed away by their own parents. It's really sad and I want to change it. Psychologists are really not supposed to diagnostic their friends or family, but you learn to be more sharp-eyed. Oh yes… poor Tobi also, he's lonely.

Leave me a review?

-VD.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary: AU.** "So they said that the world is ending on December 21of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating: **T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: **Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.

**Note: **I was watching CSINY while I was writing this and the episode had like a lot of Green Day and it was sad, so damn sad, (It also brought memories I had a long time without listening to Green Day) so I tried to make this a happy chapter.

* * *

**-Let's start a riot, I mean let's have lunch-**

Konan and Deidara walked out of the campus. They stood in the intersection, waiting for the light to change. Konan fastened the bottoms of her light blue coat and waited patiently. A hot pink Volkswagen Beetle flashed in front of them and both blinked.

"Wow, that was ugly." Konan said. The light turned green and the crossed. Deidara nodded and stuck out his tongue. A shoe box was secured in the blonds hands. A whistle to their left and the call of 'The blond and the blue haired chicks look so damn hot! Maybe they'll like a ride!' made Deidara glared and become red with anger.

"And you wanted to use a dress…" Konan mentioned. Deidara growled.

"If I was wearing girl clothes it would be fine to be mistaken for a girl un! But I'm wearing boy's clothes damn it un! Those idiots un!" He said, making a rude gesture to the boys and yelling at them. "I'm a boy you bastards un!" They twitched and ran away. Both Konan and Deidara began laughing. Their steps took them to an avenue with trees and two store buildings. There was a particular shop, a dinner with old fashioned design making it look like a local from the 1950's. It had big windows. It was painted cream with a black line of paint around the top. A circular silver cartel had the logo, three vertical lines and underneath that in neon and cursive letters it read: 'Ame no Kafe'. A bell rang when they opened the door. The floor was obviously, black and white tiles. The walls were light blue. There was a long counter with silver border and blue high chairs. Behind the counter there was the kitchen. The rest of the restaurant had tables aligned to the wall, the benches were covered with the same blue colored leather that the chairs. On the biggest table, placed in the corner the rest of the gang was sitting.

"Took you long enough! I'm hungry Jashin dammit!" Hidan yelled. Deidara rolled his eyes and Konan glared at the albino. Kakazu sighed and slapped Hidan over the head, which became a fight. Deidara and Konan ignored them and went to sit. Kisame, Itachi and Sasori stood up, making space for Konan to sit next to Pein. Itachi sat next to her, then Kisame, Sasori and finally Deidara. On the other side of Pein was Zetsu, Tobi and the brawling Hidan and Kakazu. The girl behind the cash register sighed and slumped in defeat. The ten of them was never a good combination. A waitress approached the table. She had a nice smile and a notepad. Her smile falter a bit when she saw Hidan and Kakazu still shouting insults to each other. Sasori brown eyes looked at her bored. He leaned on his elbow.

"You must be new here. Ignore them." He said, still emotionless. The girl blushed and clumsily pulled out a pen.

"Y-yes… So-sorry. What c-can I bring you?" Deidara sneered behind his bangs. Poor girl. Kisame was the first to talk.

"I want breaded shrimp and a coke." He grinned and turned to Itachi. The raven nodded.

"Pasta with red sauce and an ice tea." He mumbled.

"I want a salad un!" Deidara said. Nine pair of eyes turned to him surprised. Sasori turn his head towards the blond.

"Brat, since when you eat salads?" The blond grinned back at him.

"I'm not allowed un?" The rest, except for Pain and Zatsu, shook their heads. Deidara began laughing. "Who I'm kidding un. I want a cheeseburger with large fries and a chocolate milkshake un." The rest of the table laughed and the waitress looked lost but still scribbled down the order.

"That's more like you brat." The read head said. Tobi looked up.

"Sempai!" The blond twitched and ignored him. "Tobi wants to know how does Sempai stays a healthy boy if he's always eating junk food! Good boys like Tobi don't eat junk food." The blond ignored him again.

"_Yes. _Tobi's a good boy. _Unlike the blond._" Zetsu said and Tobi beamed. In the same moment Hidan sneered at Deidara.

"Hey blondie, you eat so much and still are fucking thin. Any chick will wish to be you." Deidara eyebrows furrowed and a vein popped in his forehead.

"I'm not a girl you idiot un!" He yelled before throwing the pepperbox to Hidan. The albino had the bad luck that it opened upon impact and covered him with pepper. He began coughing and insulting the laughing blond. Kakazu next to him began laughing too. Zetsu pulled Tobi closer to him, to avoid collateral damage. Konan shook her head and Pein stared at them impassively.

"Again, ignore them." Sasori said to the shaking girl. She nodded and shuttered. "I want a pepperoni pizza and a glass of water." She nodded again and scribbled down.

"We _do_ want a salad." Zatsu said. The girl went pale and nodded. Tobi bounced in his seat and said over Hidan curses and Kakazu laughs.

"Tobi wants nuggets! Because Tobi is a good boy!" The girl sighed and nodded.

"A tuna sandwich, fish fingers, a diet coke and lemon ice tea for us, thank you." She said and then pointed to the now fighting Hidan and Kakazu. "Bring does to some ribs and cokes please." The girl nodded and scrambled away, slightly disturbed. Deidara watched her retreating form before laughing.

"Neh, Danna un. Poor girl, you are mean un." Sasori didn't comment and Deidara smiled.

"Sempai! If Sasori-san is a bad boy, you think Tobi is a good boy?" Deidara eyebrow twitched. Sasori blinked his eyes, almost bored.

"No un." Deidara said calmly. Zetsu shoot a warning look to the blond. Tobi looked crestfallen. "You are an idiot un!" The salt follow the same destiny that the pepper and flew to Tobi who squealed and jumped towards Zetsu, avoiding it. Hidan sneered at Tobi.

"You should stop throwing the condiments Deidara." Kakazu noted. The blond rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue to the green eyed one.

"Aside for Deidara throwing condiments I think that what make the girl frighten was yours and Hidan's fights, Kakazu."Kisame said with a grin in his face. Itachi glanced at Kakazu with a twitch of mockery in his eyes. The tan man glared at them and huffed.

"Fuck off Kisame." Hidan mumbled. Itachi glared at the albino and Kisame waved him off. Zatsu chuckled darkly.

"Are you defending each other? _So cute._ _Not._ Exactly, not." Kisame let put a loud laugh and Konan tried to hide her smile looking down. Pein shook his head. Deidara began laughing too and aimed a kick under the table to Hidan, missing and hitting Kakazu instead. He jumped to his feet and hissed in pain, knocking Hidan down to the floor.

"The fuck?!" The albino yelled from the floor. Deidara and Kisame began laughing even louder. Tobi yelled something along the lines of 'You are not good boys like Tobi. Zetsu-san don't be a bad boy! Sempai!' and Zatsu half laughed and half tried to keep Tobi from harm. Sasori smirked and glanced at the blond with an amused look. Konan smiled brightly and nudged Pein who leaned on the table supervising the scene. Itachi even let out a small smirk.

That was the exact thing the waitress found when she brought the food on a large try.

"You motherfucker!" Hidan yelled, grabbed Itachi's food and dropped it on top of Kakazu. Then he took Sasori's glass of water and poured it over Deidara, also splashing the redhead.

And then the chaos was assured.

* * *

Yes, I don't know. I guess that this is more like a filler, or maybe not. It was a for-the-heck-of-it-chapter and it was really hard to make. I was really, really stuck here. I will be faster with next chapter.

The story develops on its own!

Kinda.

Ok, not really.

Being assaulted while on the streets with lame pick-up lines and been mistake for a girl? No thank you. I love Ame no Kafe. I might have to do something else with it. *ideas loom over me* ¬¬ but I really need to finish this, so go away for a while plot-ideas. Zetsu speech. Easy, the italic is his dark side. The food they pick, I tried to make it according to what the Data Books said about their favorite food. Except Sasori (who doesn't have anything as: 'pupets don't eat'), Deidara because I couldn't come with a substitute and Tobi, because Tobi is a good boy and he is (was) having a child dinner. And yes, food fight because I might have been involved in one.

Exhausted and with art block, I bid you farewell.

-VD.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary: AU.** "So they said that the world is ending on December 21 of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating: **T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.**

**Note: **OMG! OMG! SO, SO LATE. X_X

* * *

**-Singing Breaking Benjamin-**

"I fucking hate the fucking traffic and this fucking car and you, I hate you dipshit! Do you hear me?! I fucking hate you! Jashin dammit!" Hidan yelled at Kakazu. The green eyes flicker for a moment to the albino in the passenger seat of his car. Hidan usual slicked back hair was damp with sweat and tousled. His eyes were unfocused and his cheeks were slightly pink. He was wearing dark pants and a dark red dressing shirt that was open, exposing his chest. Kakazu decided to ignore him. "I fucking hate traffic." Hidan said before slumping and resting his head on the window.

"Are you going to throw up?" Kakazu said his eyes fixed on the traffic ahead. Maybe he should also curse the traffic but he knew it was hopeless and boring.

"Fuck no. I'm not that drunk you bastard." Hidan growled and closed his eyes tightly.

"I beg to differ."Kakazu really needed to differ. The other was drunk and moody. The blush in his cheek was the sign, because Hidan never, never, never blushed. That boy had no ounce of shame. He could parade around shirtless, heck even naked. And rubbing against a nameless girl in a random club, just how Kakazu had found him. A call from Deidara and he, Kakazu, had to go to a random club full of dancing people, alcohol and neon lights and pull Hidan the heck out of there. Why him? He supposed that he was the only responsible one available, seeing that Sasori and Pein were watching Konan and Deidara dance. So he was stuck with the loud-mouth albino and the stupid traffic. Damn Friday and damn end of the month.

"Shut up… just shut up." Hidan mumbled, cracking one eye open and glancing at Kakazu. Said male rose an eyebrow, questioning. The magenta eye went to the window again, ignoring the piercing gaze. Kakazu's eyes went back to the road. Traffic. He 'tched' annoyed. Hidan groaned.

"The fuck with the traffic?!" Kakazu breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down.

"Today is Friday and the last day of the month. Why do you think? Everyone decided to go out to spend the money." Kakazu refrained from adding 'like you idiot'.

"Damnit." Hidan mumbled and then added in a louder voice. "You greedy bastard. All you think is money, don't you?" Kakazu glared at the window, trying to ignore his companion. Hidan grumbled more curses and the older snapped.

"And you only care for sex, I think we are even." Kakazu hissed.

"So? Sex is fucking important." Hidan said grinning at his lame pun. He opened his eyes and straightened. "Besides I at least get laid, not like you cheap ass." His magenta eyes shining with jibe. The hands of Kakazu tightened around the wheel, choosing to ignore the comment. Hidan sneered and viciously jabbed the power bottom of the radio. A song with an acoustic guitar and a female voice singing a love song sprang out of the speakers. Hidan growled and punched the CD option. Some seconds passed in silence, outside the sound of an ambulance and faded into the distance. The disk resumed where it had been paused and a strong line of drums, distorted guitars and a male voice. Kakazu almost laughed at the irony. Hidan laughed and began singing.

_"…have you had enough? You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become."_ He knew the lyrics but wasn't a great singer. Kakazu eyes narrowed a little.

"_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind"_ Kakazu kept his eyes on the taillights of the car in front of him. The car was a blue Toyota, the windows were tinted black and the plate, P 325FYU. Hidan was still singing. _"Heaven help you."_ "Who is the heaven going to help?" Kakazu mumbled underneath the music. Hidan magenta eyes narrowed and lowered the volume.

"What the fuck did you said?" Hidan asked. Kakazu ignored him and the albino huffed annoyed. The song changed. A very unique line of a punctate guitar opened the next song, next the second distorted guitar and the drums subtly entered, escalating until it became a powerful line. Hidan almost beamed. "You have the complete 'Phobia' disk?" Kakazu nodded. "Is it original? Like fucking original and not fucking downloaded?" Kakazu nodded again. "Here I was thinking that you were a cheap ass that would not spend his damn money in anything!" Hidan grinned and turned up the volume. _"If I had to I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask, would you like that?" _Like what? Someone along him? Kakazu would, Hidan wouldn't. Shameless flirt after all. _"And I don't mind."_ He minded._ "If you say this love is the last time…" _What love?_ "..so now I'll ask: Do you like that?"_ Perhaps. Kakazu didn't, Hidan did.

_"Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. So tell me how it should be." _Hidan was singing away. He rolled down the window and was enjoying the cool breeze. And scaring the heck out of a family next to them. Kakazu almost laughed at the family, but on the other hand his knuckles were white.

"Hidan…" he said. The albino made a questioning noise and looked at him. "Lately you have been more of a son of a bitch than never. The stun you put on 'Ame no Kafe' was really stupid and tonight? I picked you up at 8:45 and you were already drunk and ready to fuck anything with two legs." Hidan growled and looked out of the window.

"Don't go all sappy and queer with me, ok? Like you know a fucking thing. Jashin dammit." Kakazu also growled.

"I'm not, you idio. I was just stating that you are stupid, a bastard and a cheap whore." _"Do you like that?" _ Hidan growled again and his hand curled into fists.

"I'm not a whore! Fuck you! I hate you!" _"There's a fine line between love and hate. And I don't mind._" Kakazu's hands gripped even harder the steering wheel.

"The feeling is mutual." He hissed back. "_Something's just about to break." _ Hidan spat and insult and his hand fisted the black shirt of Kakazu and pulled him, the other hand drew back curled into a fist ready to punch the face of the other. Kakazu stared at the other with a sneer in his lips.

Hidan pulled Kakazu down and their lips smashed in an angry kiss. Seconds later the passenger seat door was pulled open and Hidan was running outside between the traffic. The stereo continued to echoed the song and Kakazu tasted blood for his broken lip. _"Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long, no love, there is no love. Die for anyone. What have I become?"_

The traffic continued slowly. Kakazu closed the open door, ignoring the stare of the family on the car next to him and turned up the volume to blasting levels.

_"Hold it together, birds of a feather,_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings."_

* * *

Ok, I'm so much loving drama. Even I, that know what will happen, is curious and on the edge.

The songs used in this chapter are (obviously) Breaking Benjamin's. I don't own them in anyway. The first one is 'Had Enough' and I think is exactly what Hidan thinks of Kakazu. The second is 'The Diary of Jane', the key verse is "There's a fine line between love and hate". The last two lines are from 'Evil Angel'.

Now, this chapter is dated on November 30. It was Friday and the traffic was horrible, I spent four hours in a trip that should have lasted half an hour. I was hot and crammed, my sister's car is a Suzuki Celerio -not the more spacious car around. Anyway… bad memories aside, car fights are the worst because you are trapped in a small place with few ways out. Unless you do it Hidan's way and run away between the traffic. I won't choose that way, my city can be really dangerous, but Hidan is Hidan and the guy could take down someone in a fight (and he probably need to let out some steam now...).

I have the tittle of the next four chapters and I know what is going to happen in each of them, but I can't find the time and words to write them. Sorry, please don't kill me and thank you for the patience.

-VD.

PS: Thank you for the favs and follows. If you can leave a review. Also, I think there are some mistakes of orthography, coherence, and/or grammar. I'll try to fix them tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary: AU.** "So they said that the world is ending on December 21 of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating: **T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.**

**Note: **Oh! I hit 10,000 words on last chapter. *u* And this chapter is long… The longest Fic I have ever published. Thank you so much for the Review and the Follows. I'm so sorry that I'm taking so long on this, I'll try to upload faster. X_x Now, enjoy.

* * *

**-Under neon lights-**

It could almost be hypnotic. The neon lights, the smoke, the burning from alcohol, the bodies dancing together and above all, the fast tempo and the deep bass of the music. Sasori didn't knew the name of the song that was playing, he didn't care at all. He took the glass filled with red colored vodka and took another sip. Pein, sitting in front of him, could probably tell him the name of the song blasting around the club. But really, Sasori didn't care at all. The effect of hypnosis and disassociation only lasted in the club, under the neon lights and for a brief time. Not what he liked actually. In his mind he couldn't help but compare and contrast the electric sounds he was listening and what he'll be listening back at home. Electronic music versus academic music. He almost sneered and raised the glass to his lips again. There was no point in comparing them. Academic music just had more and more rich and complex parts. The fast tempos and virtuoso parts, the melancholic solos and deep harmony present in the music sheets that were created centuries back. And that, the fact they were created so long ago and were still valid, made them even more impressive. He drank more of the red liquid. His half lidded eyes glanced at the club bored. Even if the synthetic sounds blasting from the speakers were not valuable, the deep bass and the 240 beat per second had something. They made you snap, like an iceberg melting and drifting out into the ocean. So raw. Like the way Deidara and Konan moved in the dance floor. Jumping and curling to the music. Konan's hands describing fluid movements. Deidara's hair swirling around. His almost empty cup was placed on the table again. It was raw.

Sasori didn't actually cared, he almost despised the neediness in the couples faces and the urges in peoples movements. He'll never go and mingled with the pulsating crowd. But Sasori enjoyed being there, sitting on the table drinking and watching. And being looked back, controlling the girls and boys who glanced at him with his cold, bored eyes. Deidara and Konan were dancing together now. A circle had formed around them. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blond who had glanced in his direction. Blue eyes meet brown eyes and Deidara smirked. Pein in front of Sasori took another shoot of clear vodka. The grey eyes of Pein looked at the redhead over the rim of the glass. Sasori raised his eyebrows again, questioning. Pein shook his head and served himself another shoot of vodka, gulping it down almost immediately. Sasori almost cringed at that. On the dance floor Deidara punched a guy who had suggested something in his ear. Konan kicked the man on the floor and waved him off. Pein smirked and Sasori sneered at the boy. The guy scrambled back to the bathrooms to lick his wounds (and pride). Pein stood up and walked towards Konan and Deidara. Sasori could almost see the people moving away to open a path to him. Another song began and the lights flashed orange and red. Pein placed his hands on Konan's hips and she raised her hands to his neck and hair. Sasori took the last bit of his drink and leaned into his hand, half lidded eyes observing people. Making them shuddered and gasp only with his eyes, and he almost laughed.

"Danna." Deidara's lips moved silently, or so Sasori thought. The blond moved his hips and torso seducing and alluringly, calling him and Sasori rolled his eyes. When he eyes returned to the blond he found him gone. The redhead frowned. Where was the brat? If he had gotten in any trouble, he was not going to pull him out. Sasori snorted and his eyes fell on a pink haired girl that blushed and turned around sharply. He sneered darkly at her back. Deidara sat in the place that Pein had left vacant. He was also glancing at the pink haired girl.

"I still don't get why you do that Danna un." He said, tearing his visible eye from the girl and fixing it on Sasori. A new glass of alcohol was placed in front of the redhead, who took it delicately and lean into his other hand. He looked at Deidara and ignored the question. The blond had his own drink, a 'Piña Colada' cocktail. He raised it and took the straw between his lips and teeth. Sasori rose and eyebrow at the choice of drink and Deidara shrugged.

"Are you tired of dancing brat?" Sasori said, not really caring. The blue eye shone mischievously.

"No un." He said before taking another sip of his drink. "But with Pein there, I feel like an intruder un." Sasori's glass was lowered into the table.

"Weren't you an intruder when you were dancing with Konan?" He pointed out. Deidara threw his head back, laughing.

"No un. It' not like he minds un..." The redhead stayed impassive and Deidara sticked out his tongue at him. "It's like watching two girls dance un." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You are not a girl Deidara." The blond looked at him, shocked slightly.

"I know un." He stated and the looked to the dance floor. "But I'm a gay boy, and in terms of threat to Pain is just the same un." He said turning his head towards the redhead and grinning.

"You are a brat, brat." Deidara frowned.

"That is so creative Danna." He said sarcastically, before leaning back into the seat and sipping his 'Piña Colada' in the most dignified way.

"But you are a brat, after all I'm a year and a half older than you." Sasori stated, taunting him. Deidara huffed.

"So un? I'm almost two inches taller un!" He said smugly and Sasori shook his head.

"Our height is irrelevant now brat." He almost hissed. "The point is that you are a brat that should not be here, after all is almost illegal for you to be here." Deidara laughed.

"The wonders of a fake I.D. un" Sasori hid his smirk behind his glass. Deidara studied the dance floor for a while. Pein and Konan were still moving together. "Danna, why you come with us if you never dance un? I mean, I know you hate noise and crowds, and people but that's not the point un. Why you always stay in the table, watching (and perturbing) people un? It kinda weir un." He said before placing his drink on the table and leaning into the table like Sasori. The straw still between his lips. Sasori brown eyes were fixed into his blue eye, staring with a blank look. Deidara blushed under the gaze. Finally, the redhead eyes travelled towards his glass and raised it to his lips.

"Because I can brat." Deidara opened his mouth to said something but Sasori continued. "And I find it fascinating to watch and play with everybody." Deidara took a huge gulp of his drink and nodded deep in thought.

"Controlling them like controlling a puppet un." Deidara said in an almost inaudible voice. Sasori raised his hand and tangled his fingers in the blond fringe. Deidara opened his mouth slightly in shock and a faint blush spread over his cheek.

"Perhaps brat, perhaps."

* * *

*u* SasoDei moment. Or something like that. Well, Sasori has a thing for control doesn't him? And has bored and piercing eyes that are hard to look at, hence the fact that he makes people uncomfortable with them. And Deidara like 'Piña Coladas' a white/yellow-ish drink. I don't know, I was thinking of cocktails and that popped up. Sasori is like plain colored vodka (it exists, I had once, but it was purple) and Deidara is a sweet cocktail. Also, Deidara is 17 almost 18 and Sasori had just turned 19.

There's also a PeinKonan moment in there. Could you imagine them dancing? n/n I read somewhere that Kishimoto made Konan somewhat uninhibited (with revealing clothes and all that), being the only female among males. And yes, they are not together yet but it like a situation that everybody is aware of.

I'll try to make the next chapter quickly. Try being the key word. x_x

-VD.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary: AU.** "So they said that the world is ending on December 21 of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating: **T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.**

**Note: **"The heck?! Update!" I would have deserved that since I took forever to write this chapter. Anyway, n.n' a long chapter to make it up? I'm alive yeah! Kinda of… so… Yeah… on with it.

* * *

**-Late night distress call-**

Sasori had the duvet pulled up to his nose. Some locks of his red hair were falling over his open eyes. The room was dark, a tiny ray of yellow light leaking from a crack on the blinds. Outside the lamppost flickered over the empty streets. Inside, the redhead was staring at the patch of light that illuminated the plaster abode him. The fake ceiling was so dull to the eye and Sasori was sick of it. Yet he kept staring. He frowned. His head was killing him. Either he was going to get a hangover or he was thinking too much. Neither option was appealing. His frown became even deeper and he shifted under the covers. His right hand sneaked from underneath the fabric and his finger brushed the hair out of his eyes. His hand then rested over his eyes, his elbow falling to the side and making contact with something harder that the mattress or pillow. A soft groan came from that direction. Sasori 'tched'. Deidara.

Insomniac-less Deidara.

Peaceful Deidara.

Happy Deidara.

_Dancing Deidara. _

Sasori groaned again. Because that dancing Deidara could not be the Deidara sleeping next to him. The blond had been at the bar, ordering drinks. The Piñas Coladas took time to mix, he didn't just appeared out of thin air (or smoke in the club's case) next to him in a blink. His brown eyes narrowed. His head was pounding. The dancing blond could be a random person with blond hair and blue eyes. Heck it could be a girl for all Sasori knew and care. He needed this headache to go away and to sleep for a good while. He was not over thinking anything. He groaned and sat up, pulling the cover up with him. Deidara whimpered from the cold, before pulling the covers back to him. Sasori 'tched' at him again. Leave it to the brat to be annoying even while sleeping. His fist curled around the sheets.

The room sudden lit up. Sasori caught the white bright light shone from on the corner of his eyes, to his right. On top of the nightstand Deidara's phone was flashing, indicating an incoming call. The redhead glared at the offensive dispositive. The call ended and the light went out. Sasori eyes fought to adjust to the darkness, black spots dancing before him. The phone lighted again, demanding attention. Sasori groaned and half leaned and half crawled over Deidara to pick up the phone. He made an undistinguishable sound as he hit the answered bottom and lifted it to his ear. A shaking and quiet voice answered.

"D-Deidara…?" Sasori frowned. Who was calling?

"No. Sasori." He said plainly.

"Oh… eh… well…" There was a pause and the redhead waited impatiently. "Is he there?" the voice said, shaking a little.

"He's sleeping. It's…" He moved the phone away to check the hour. "…2:49 am." He finished with bored voice.

"yeah… sorry 'bout that…" Sasori grunted and rolled his eyes. Deidara underneath him shifted and cracked one eye open.

"Danna un?" Sasori stared at him and retreated to his side of the bed. He extended the deviced to the blond who took it sleepy and confused.

"Hello un?" he said before covering his mouth with his hand, covering up a yawn. Sasori pulled some cover back to him and the blond pouted.

"Deidara..." The blond frowned and the redhead rose and eyebrow. Deidara made a muffled sound indicating he was listening. "It's Hidan..." The visible blue eye snapped open and his jaw fell.

"Hidan?!" He almost yelled to the phone. Sasori blinked several times confused and surprised. "This is weir un." He mouthed to the redhead who nodded. "So... Hidan un. Any reasons why are you calling me at..." he checked the screen. "...2:50 in the morning un?" He said awkwardly and slowly. The other side of the line became silent. Deidara sighed and flopped back on the mattress. The covers messily tossed around. Sasori pushed himself backwards and rested his back on the headboard. His brown eyes stared ad Deidara, how smirked back at him and shrugged. Deidara turned to his side and placed the phone over his pillow. "Hidan you there?"

"Ah? What? Yes…" The albino mumbled on the other side.

"So…?" Sasori asked annoyed.

"Am I on speaker Deidara?" Sasori almost grinned at the flustered voice Hidan was using. The albino was probably drunk as hell.

"Yeah, un." Deidara said before yawing again. Hidan became silent again. "Hidan…!" The blond whined and yawned again. "I'm tired un. What's the deal with you un?"

"Of course you are tired brat. I had to drag you out of the club half an hour ago."

"But Danna… I was having fun, and the club closes at 5am." He said stretching like a cat in underneath the covers.

"Weren't you complaining seconds ago of how tire you were?" Deidara made a noise and hide his face on the pillow.

"Will you two shup up!? I have something important to fucking tell you, you pair of assholes! Because yes, you two were so damn happy in the _fuck_tastic club, with the asshole of our leader and Konan and fuck you! Do I look like I care a shit about your stupid night? Jashin! And yes, you had fun. I hope you got laid or something dipshits. F.U.C.K. Y.O.U. Did you had to be so fucking concerned about me, you fucking bitch… you had to send for that stupid, cocksucker, asshole son of a bitch miser? I hate him! And I hate you two! I hope Jashin never forgives you…!" Hidan yelled and Sasori and Deidara stared at the phone.

"He won't. Now… what the hell happened?" Sasori said after some seconds of relative quiet. Hidan was huffing and muttering curses.

"At least that sounded more like him un…" Deidara mumbled to Sasori.

"Oh shup up! I…" There was a pause. "I'm fucked up ok?!" He yelled and then mumbled as an afterthought. "Jashin dammit…"

"… why un?" The blond asked carefully. Hidan step into another silence lapse.

"Hidan." Sasori said. There was a noise in the other side, indicating the albino was listening the redhead. "Speak." Sasori commanded and Deidara smirked.

"Damn you… I might have do something that was so fucking stupid and I can't fucking live with it." He said quickly. Sasori swore that Hidan could be blushing. Deidara laughed.

"You got you ex pregtant?" Deidara said grinning and relaxing into the covers.

"What?! Fuck no! I'm not that stupid." Sasori snorted and mumbled something under his breath that sound like 'you could have fooled me'. "Did the pinocho boy said something?!" Deidara muffled a laugh with the pillow. He would bet, anything that Hidan was glaring right now.

"No un." He said and Hidan grunted back. "So… what's the problem un?" Deidara said more seriously.

"And don't go all silent on us again." Sasori added with a hiss.

"Fine! Damnnit." Hidan snaped back and the sighed. "I don't know… I did something to Kakazu and well… fuck. I under a fucking death wish right now. I'm surprised that he wasn't here at my apartment when to bite my head off. Fuck! If I was him I'll probably kill myself. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Deidara glanced at Sasori. The redhead shook his head.

"Hidan… calm down un. What really happened un?" Hidan sighed on the other side of the line.

"Like I fucking know…!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You do, you where there." He pointed out. Deidara shook his head in defeat.

"Shup up you bastard!" Sasori sneered. Hidan sighed and a muffled blow was heard. "Deidara-chan… would you be so fucking kind and tell that bastard of a best friend/closet boyfriend to shup up?" Sasori narrowed his eyes and Deidara huffed.

"Shup up Hidan." The read head hissed.

"Just continued with why Kakazu wants to kill you un." Deidara growled at the phone. The other snorted and made a face that said 'If Kakazu don't kill him, I'll do it'.

"Oh…" Hidan calmed down. "we were fighting, and Breaking Benjamin was blasting and then… fuck! I kissed him." The room became silent. Finally Sasori began laughing and Deidara shook his head.

"Like, the cliché of kissing at the middle of a fight un?"

"Oh fuck you! Don't laugh. It's not a damn joke." Sasori stretched and pulled the covers back, laying down again.

"It may not be one, but it's not that serious." Sasori said.

"Don't be so sour Danna un." Deidara said to Sasori's back. Then added. "Look Hidan, I get it, you are scare and nervous un. Still, you need to calm down and think things over un. You and Kakazu knows each other for a while un, I don't know if you hate each other or not un. Anyway, kissing someone you know it's not like kissing a random girl on a club un. Don't even mention I haven't kissed a girl ever, just shup up un. Examine what the hell the kiss felt and meant. And talk to Kakazu. Now, let us sleep."

"Geez, well thank you. Damn it." Hidan said back.

"Night Hidan un." Deidara answered before hanging up. He yawned again and stretched. "Night Danna." Sasori didn't move.

"Dawn brat, dawn." Deidara grinned at that and curled into the warm of the quilts, brushing against Sasori. "Brat, you need a bigger bed. Or a guest bedroom." Deidara laughed.

"I like it like that, and an extra bathroom is expensive un. I don't have that money un." He said before snuggling against Sasori to bother him. The redhead 'tched'.

"Don't your parents send you money?" He asked and the bit his lip. Deidara sighed.

"I don't want that money un." Sasori sighed in return.

"I know brat. Go to sleep." Deidara buried his face on the shoulder blade of the redhead and warping his arms around him.

"Night Danna." Deidara closed his eyes and before sleeping he swore Sasori placed his hands over his own, holding him back.

* * *

I kind of liked this chapter. I once received a call like that, it was 3 freaking am. Sadly I was sleeping alone. Hidan was like OOC because he was nervous and confused (and with some alcohol in his system.) The last scene was cute.

Also, yesterday I went to a Ceremonia Maya. A real one in a small town in the middle of the mountains, not the publicity-made ones. It was… different.

-VD


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-If you assume-**

**Summary:** AU. "So they said that the world is ending on December 21 of 2012" "I don't believe that crap." "No?" "Hell no. You do?" "No." "Well, if it was true…" "It's not." "Don't interrupt un." "…if you knew you were going to die." "You sound so optimist there." "Shup up!" "If it was true and if you could, what would you tell your friends, family and lover?"

**Rating:** T for cursing and suggestive themes.

**Gender:** Drama – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor – General

**Pairings:** SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.

**Warning: Contains yaoi couples, don't like don't read.**

**Note: **Christmas and New Year (and Día de Reyes if someone celebrates it...) came and went and all that. I hope you all are safe and sound. Please spare my with any typing mistake, this was written on an iPod due to lack of computer. Thank you! Leave me some feedback, I'll like some tips on how to make this (and all my stories) better. I know, I can't really say sorry, I do promise to finish this story but I fail at deadlines and pressure, I would have sucked as a court's composer due to pressure. I can't deal with it. I suck I know.

* * *

**-Blue paper-**

Monday found Konan dragging herself around the campus deep in thought. The blue hair girl dropped her bag in the floor. The mirror in the wall showed the white tiles and stalls of the bathroom. Konan opened the tap and let the water fill the white sink. Urg. Why everything in this bathroom was white? She sighed and lean over the sink, gripping the edge of it tightly. Perhaps the worst was that she wasn't sure why she was over thinking everything. She just was.

Konan sighed again and closed her eyes. Her fingers cupped the streaming water and she splashed her face. The cold water made her hiss and she quickly shook her head. With still wet fingers she combed her hair. She closed the tap. The mirror had little drops of water that had flew for her skin and bangs. Konan stared at them, ignoring her blurry reflection. She was tired. Her phone vibrate in her pocket and she quickly answered with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Konan." A deep and controlled voice said from the other side.

"Pein... nice to hear you." She said before grabbing her bag again. "Please tell me you have a plan to get me out of this ominous place?" Pein stayed quiet for some seconds before answering with a still plain voice.

"No." Konan pouted slightly even if he could see her and went for the door, her fingers brushing the handle carefully. "But if you want I cam go to pick you up in a while."

"Yes thank you. I shall wait for my rescuer then." She said laughing. On the other side Pein shook his head and smiled.

"Either way, aren't you supposed to be in your class?" Konan bit her lip and said innocently.

"Maybe..." Pein stayed quiet. "Maybe my teacher kicked me out because I thought his class was a good place to sleep in?" She said still fighting ignorance.

"I thought so." He stated then. Konan frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your directed practice?" She almost laughed at Pein's silence.

"Maybe." She smirked. "Irrelevant, after all my supervisor didn't show up today." He added then as an explanation. Konan opened the door and stepped into the empty corridor.

"Lucky you. Any way..." She said before turning the corner getting away from the direction of her class. "Where are you right now?" There was a very small sigh from the other side.

"On a coffee shop with Kakuzu." Konan blinked, confused.

"Seriously?" Pein made an affirmative sound. "Your threat?"

"No." Konan mouth hung open.

"His?!" Kakuzu was not one to invite people.

"No." Konan shut her mouth and frowned.

"Then? He's not having anything?" She said almost sarcastically before adjusting he bag on her shoulder and continuing walking.

"Exactly." Her mouth opened in amazement again.

"And that's the weirdest thing I've heard all day." She mumbled and grinned. "Let me guess, you and him had been in a long staring contest, a cold cup of..."

"Black coffee in front of me? Yes." Konan laughed softly before opening the doors that leaded outside and pushing it open with her shoulder. She knew Pein, sort of.

"I can even picture you and Kakuzu scolding. Are you?" She answered before dropping her bag into a bench and sitting down.

"Were. I'm leaving." Konan looked up at the sky.

"You are? Is he that boring?" She said before laughing. On the other side Pein stood up from the table and glanced at Kakuzu with a bored look. The other ignored him, his gaze fixed outside the window. Pein rose and eyebrow incredulous. The miser staring into nothing, his hands curled into fists. Pein pushed the chair back to the table, making a ruckus. Kakuzu whipped his head back to Pein who rose and eyebrow and pulled the phone away from his mouth.

"I'm leaving." Kakuzu stared at him for some seconds before nodding, his gaze quickly fell back into the outside world. Pein nodded back and picked up the cup of coffee, holding it on one hand and returning towards the cellphone.

"He's normally interesting to talk with." He answered Konan while opening the door and stepping out into the chilling wind. On the other side the girl lean into the back of the bench. Looking at the blue sky and smiling. Pein opened the door and stepped outside, a gust of wind ruffling his clothes. "But today he's out of it and I said that I'll pick you up." Konan smile became wider.

"Thank you." She said softly. Pein became silent for some moments.

"Konan..." She made a soft 'hn' noise to let him know she was listening. He spoke carefully. "I'll call you when I get there, I have to drive now." Konan back straightened and she pulled herself from the back of the bench. Her grin disappeared and some of her hair fell around her face.

"Ok." She said softly and ended the call. The wind played with her hair, showing her frown and sad eyes. She took a deep breath and texted Deidara, letting him know that she was going to skip classes. Her eyes fixed into the screen. And then she knew, the date was so close. Konan buried her face in her hands and close her eyes tightly. Thank you calendar, for going around and returning to bitter memories. She rubbed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her face, resting them against her forehead. Her bit her lips and began chanting random information in her head, trying to avoid unwanted memories and thoughts. Of course, it barely worked. Konan was painfully aware of her fast heartbeat and the lump on her throat. Her eyes closed again and she ran a hand through her hair, brushing her bangs away from her face. Konan's fingers stopped on her cheek, a lonely drop had fallen from her eye. She brushed it away and bit her lip. The wind picked up and she let out a quiet sob, more tears rolling down her face. She placed a hand in her mouth and hugged herself with the other arm.

Her phone ringing pulled her back into reality. Konan jumped slightly. "Hello?" She quickly wiped her tears and composed herself.

"It's me, I'm outside the campus." Konan stood up and ran towards the entrance. Pein was outside his car waiting for her. She ended the call and walked towards him, curving her lips into a small smile. Pein nodded to her. He quickly noticed her red eyes and her wet skin. His mouth curved downwards and walked around the car to open the passenger door for Konan, choosing to hold back his comment. Konan smiled at him softly and secured the seat belt. Pein walked back to his side of the car and released the brake, pulling away from the campus. Konan fingers were fidgeting with the radio and soon the car was filled with music. The soft voice of the singer breaking the silence between Konan and Pein. Grey eyes looked at the girl from the rearview mirror. Her blue eyes were fixed outside the window, silently observing the street blurs and time pass. The singer was pouring her soul from the speakers. Melodic voice and fast cars. Konan eyes were moving fast following the fast blurring buildings. Pein harshly pulled over the car and gripped the wheel.

"I don't know Konan, I really don't." Konan looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't know why are you crying." He added more slowly and sighed. The silence in the car became ticker. Konan smiled weakly.

"I know." Pein nodded and drove away. The silence in the car stretched again and the city became blurs again. Finally, over a the sad lyrics that matched the mood and were to almost to much to handled Pein sighed.

"Konan, there's something in the glove box for you." He said, his eyes fixed securely into the street. The girl looked at his face and blinked. Her hands moved from her lap towards the box. She opened it carefully and pulled out a paper flower. It was made of withe waxed paper and was glued to a blue hair pin. "I think it'll look nice on your hair." He stated simply.

"Thank you." She smiled and choke a small laugh. Pein eyes flickered to her face, a soft smile and a light blush making it glow. He nodded and kept on driving.

* * *

So, I'm finally back. I already said sorry but... please forgive me! There's six more chapter until the end of this thing. I promise to finish, I hope you can wait. Also, I had been all over the place with exams to enter college (I hope I get in!) and family business and problems (we are a not-so-happy, loving, disperse and dysfunctional family).

-VD.


End file.
